Dulhan Kis Ki!
by gadhadada
Summary: This time Not the RUNNING BRIDE but a RUNNING GROOM...!


_**A/N:** Happy Birthday KRITTIKA... may U have many many More with ur Loving family, Supportive Frnds and Uncountable Blessings of Almighty LORD... aameen..._

* * *

 _Baccha pata nahi kya kya likha hy... Sorry for Ruining your Birthday with This bakwass Gift..._

* * *

 ** _Dulhan Kis Ki_**

 _Voice (entering with): kya baat hy bhae, Buht Hansii aa rahi hay Sub ko…_

 _Sr. Inspector Abhijeet entering inside Bureau Main hall, finding Most of Officers Enjoying Evening Tea with Loud Laughters… Daya Replied…_

 _Daya (controlling His laugh with): arry Boss, Freddie Hum Sub ko Apni Dukhi Daastaa'n suna raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (placing File on His Desk in Mischievous tone): kyun Freddie, phir Ghar sy Bahar… (naughty tone) Ain…_

 _Freddie: Shub Shub bolein Sir… Main tou in sub ko Pichli Navratri ka bata raha tha kay kesy Main Celebrate Nahi kr paaya Ek case kay karan aur Manisha nay Saza ky tour pr (sad face and tone as) Ghar kay 2 Kamrun ka Paint Mujh sy karwaya…_

 _Abhijeet (laughing): hahahah…_

 _Daya (added in Funny way): aur Boss, Sachin kay sath tou aur Mazy ki hui…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Sachin with): wo kya..?_

 _Vivek (seeing Sachin Embarrassing Face and adds): Sir, Sachin Sir ki Sister nay Un ko Terrace pr Murgha bana diya…_

 _Abhijeet (burst laugh with): kya… hahahah…_

 _Rajat: aur apni Beti ko Us (nautingly) Baray sy Murghy ki Sawari bhi karwai…_

 _Sachin: kya Rajat Sir… (disappointed) ab aisa bhi Nahi tha…_

 _Abhijeet (still laughing): hahah…_

 _They all are Laughing even Abhijeet too who was taking His Tea providing by Vivek to Him and adds after taking Sips as…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, is baar bhi kuch Achi Khaber Nahi hay, (little low) Sub kay liye…_

 _Freddie: Sir, plz… (in Complete Tense tone) is baar Manisha Mujhy Sach mein Ghar sy Bahar Nikal dy gii…_

 _All Look at Him in Tension as All having Engagements with Family, Friends etc as Continuously from last Two years, They were Not Celebrating Any Occasion of Navratri with their Family and Frnds…_

 _Abhijeet Clearly feels the Sad shade coming on Every Face even He Feels that Most of Eyes having a Hope that Abhijeet was Only Joking… He really Gulping a Tea Sip with Difficulty and in Pain but Quietly added…_

 _Abhijeet (low): Sorry to say, pr ye Khaber Theek hay… (All faces Glows just Dim in a Second) (Abhijeet said More as) Home Minister House mein Buht Bari Party hy… Foreigner Guest, Ambassadors, Foreign Officers Invited hain… CID ko Us Party ki Security Supervise karny ki Duty dii gayii hay... (slow way) Saary CID Officers ko Formal Wears mein Party Attend krni hay aur Sub Mehmaanun ki Suraksha pr bhi Kari Nazar rakhni hay…_

 _A Few minutes earlier Evening Tea now turned to a Cold Night… Peon started Picking Empty Tea Mugs, Biscuits and Sandwich Plates on Sachin Signal while All Dispersed with Same Sad Mood here and there…_

 _Abhijeet takes a Sad Sigh looking that and now Look at His Half Soul who was already Sitting on His Desk and started His Lappy without Meeting the Gaze of His Bro…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _Voice 1: arry, Tum Fiker hee Mut karo.. is baar Kuch Nahi hoga…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (little harsh way): hamesha yehi Sunti aayii hun… (in strict tone) ye Danny ka First Celebration hy.. Bholye ga Mut…_**

 ** _Freddie: Nahi Bholun ga… (look at Danny who was taking Jelly so asked) aur bhae, Danny ko Shopping nai krni..?_**

 ** _Danny: awww… chanein… (shout) Maa, (to Freddie) Papa Main ChuperMan wali Car lun ga… aur Hum Nog, AANI kay Gham bhi jayein gy.. (happily) hain na…_**

 ** _Freddie (taking Him in His lap and went to Kitchen and after Looking at His Wife assured His baby as): Ghum nahi Beta.. Ghar… aur Bilkul jayein gy.. (to Manisha) Chalo Shopping pr Nahi chalna…_**

 ** _Manisha (moving out with): Bacchy ko aisy Hope na dein… Nahi aayein gy tou Buht Roaye ga…_**

 ** _Freddie (irritate tone): arry Aaon ga baba.. Chutti hee lay lun ga is baar…_**

 ** _His Wife Meaningful Look gives Him Irritation but a Big Smile too as He already Talked ACP Sir about Holiday at Navratri day either now His Heart really Pinching after Thinking about His Soul Eyes Fills with Pearls of Salt and Wet His Lashes while His Wife Silence which makes Him Sad…._**

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Voice 1 (shout): Sach….._**

 ** _Voice 2 (Relax him with): aaram sy Beta…_**

 ** _Voice 3: Rajat Hum Log Aa rahy hain (naughtingly) Anjali Nahi…._**

 ** _Rajat (Shy): kya Bhayya…. (in hurry) acha kub aa rahy hain.. Flight kub ki hay…_**

 ** _Sameer: Train sy aa rahy hain… Papa ko Poora Raasta Navratri ki tayyariyaan Dekhni hain…_**

 ** _Rajat feels little Disappointment in His Elder Brother tone as Dr already gave them Some Advice regarding Long Travelling Hours for His Father but.. He said…._**

 ** _Rajat (pinching his Bro with): acha hy na saaray raasty, Susar aur Bahu Aap ko Commentary sunaty rahein gy…_**

 ** _Sameer look at His Lounge having His Father and Wife Enthusiastically Talking about that Travelling time and after taking a Sigh said…_**

 ** _Sameer (with Sad sigh): haan…_**

 ** _A Small Laugh escaped from Rajat Mouth Imagining His Bro as He was Much Irritated with Long Travelling Hours journey now turned in Quiet shade as He knew, His Family Totally Bounded in that 4 White color walls called His Flat…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 ** _Misha: Mama, Nani keh rahi hain Hum Navratri mein Bangalore jayein gy…._**

 ** _Vivek (joining Her in Dining table as): Bilkul…._**

 ** _Misha: Nana ny kaha hy, (happily) Main Apni Dolls bhi ly jaon gii…_**

 ** _Vivek (with Smile): Bilkul…._**

 ** _Misha (whisper tone): Bua ki Wo hy na, Naina.. hunh.. Buht itrati hay.. Us ky pass Doll hy… (proud tone) ab Main usy Apni Saari Dolls dekhaon gi na tou (happy way) Maza aayey ga… (angry tone) phir dekhun gi, Apni Gandi Doll pr kesy Irtrati hay…_**

 ** _Vivek: kya Misha.. (disappointed) Aap bhi na…_**

 ** _Misha: Mama, sach mein Wo itrati hay.. acha ab Main Aap ko Dekhaon gi…_**

 ** _Voice 1: Tum ny ACP Sir sy Baat ki hay Chuttiyun kay liye..?_**

 ** _Vivek: Kal karun ga Dad… aaj Sir aayey Nahi thy…_**

 ** _Voice 2: Mil tou jaye gi na..?_**

 ** _Vivek: 100% Mom…_**

 ** _Now Vivek thinking about that 100% Assurance tone.. He already knew, Now None of His Family Member went to Bangalore for Celebrating Navratri in Absence of Him.. He really takes a Sad Sigh and Look at Smoky Sky…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Voice: kya Pooja, (irritated tone) Shadi Nahi Navratri hy…_**

 ** _Pooja: malum hy Sachin… Chalo Try kr lo.. (giving Him Formal Kurta at Mall with) kuch Problem ho tou Alter karwa lein gy…_**

 ** _Sachin: hunh.. yeh Larki bhi na…_**

 ** _Voice 2: awww, Mamu, (smilingly) Aap tou Buht Cute lug rahy hain…_**

 ** _Sachin: tou (pat on Girl Head with Lovely tone) Meri Bhanji jo itni Cute hay…_**

 ** _Voice 2: awww, Dono Cute Cute…_**

 ** _Small Laughs really Ringing on His Ear and makes Him More Sad… Every time, His Sister Teary Angry Face Increased His Sorrow level…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 _Next Morning, All Officers coming with Alertness although DUO and Oldie DUO already got their Sadness as after Outbreak of that News in front of their Families/Friends/Relatives giving them Troubling time and They all Tolerated Some Confront Reaction either in shape of Quietness/Anger/Sadness/Hurt/Pain and last Tears…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _ACP Sir giving a Small Briefing about the Party to All Officers and then giving Further to Abhijeet and Left the Meeting Hall… Abhijeet started the Security Plan and now All Totally Involved in that giving their Expertise and Points…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Oldie DUO entered inside ACP Sir cabin while taking Seats and Salunkhy Sir Initiated as…_

 _Salunkhy (sadly): Bacchy, Udaas ho gaye.._

 _ACP: zahir hy… Freddie, Sachin aur Rajat tou 2 din ki Off ly chuky thy.. Vivek ny 4 din ki Leave Application di thi.. Bangalore ja raha tha Family kay sath…_

 _Salunkhy: Danny ki First Navratri hy.._

 _ACP: haan, Main Freddie ko Chutti dy deta.. magar (irritative way) Orders mein Clearly mention hy kay Saary Officers is Party ko attend karein.. kya Yaar…_

 _Salunkhy (added): haan ye log… samjhty bhi Nahi kay Humari bhi Family hy.. Responsibilities hain… kya kahein…_

 _ACP: hmmm…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Here Abhijeet after giving and Covering all Points in that Discussion Telling Officers as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sub ko Party Wear pehanna hy… Formal aur Shaam 4 bajy Venue Pohanchna hy… already Hum sub Subah mein Ek Visit wahan ka karein gy hee…_

 _Daya (confuse): pr Formal kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: Minister Sahab ka Khayal hy kay is tarah Logun mein Harassment Nahi ho ga kay wo Security Forces ki nazar mein hain…_

 _Rajat: magar Sir, is tarah Mehman aur Security Forces kay Log chayey Wo CID sy hun, Police sy, CBI sy tou pata kesy chaly ga…_

 _Abhijeet: Humaray Tags sy (giving Tags wearing around Neck with) ye rahy Wo…_

 _Vivek (looking Tag with): magar Sir, is mein sirf Coordinators likha hy.. agar Wo humein Cater ya Decorator samjhy tou…_

 _Daya (moving out with teasing tone): Ban jana…_

 _All found Pinching Tease on Daya tone as Mostly Officers Not Like that Idea and Abhijeet already told this to ACP Sir who Replied irritatively as…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, in Logun ko Tum samjha skty ho… Hum nay bhi Yehi kaha magar ye Minister Sahab ka Apna Idea hay…_

 _Abhijeet Replied the Same to All who takes Deep Sigh and Left the Cabin in Same Sad shade…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _From today Evening, CID taking Security in their hands and Checked Every Point of Venue, Guest List, Decoration, Catering, Meeting All Employees associated to that Party even Designer and Others too…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _They Scanned Everything even Ministers and his Family Cloths/Shoes etc and after Keen Search, Left the Venue…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Next Morning was so Hectic as again They Revised the whole Procedure and One by One Sending Officers to Come again after Preparation as on ACP Sir Order, DUO did not Leave the Venue for a moment…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _Lastly after All Coming after Proper Outfits as They all looking Lavishing and smart.. Duo Left Place after giving Advice to All…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _At Residence, Daya changing His Wears, Abhijeet who was Entering inside His room as Daya still in Confusion to Wear What as He had 2 Formal Kurtas and now Looking Himself after Seeing His Image over Mirror… After seeing Abhijeet asked…_

 _Daya: Boss, batao, kaun sa pehnun.. Blue ya Maroon…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Blue…_

 _Daya Hanged Maroon again inside wardrobe and Abhijeet said to Him after seeing such Big Effort of His Small Bear to Hang back that Kurta on His Messy Cupboard as…_

 _Abhijeet: Gun bhi rakhna…_

 _Daya (turn with amaze tone): Pajamy mein…_

 _Abhijeet (gave Him a Big Hit with): bas bak bak bak.. (Daya smiles) (Abhijeet again) Dimagh Khub chalta hy… Bolo kuch magar…_

 _Daya found that He By Heart Learn His Bro Lecture so move towards Washroom with…_

 _Daya: acha Milte hain (close door as Abhijeet stopped, again opened door and call His Bro who turned and Daya wink with) Nahany ky baad…_

 _Abhijeet Pressing Teeth and went to His room, after getting Ready, Both went to Party feeling coming inside Environment of Colors and Aromas…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Both taking their Positions after finding their Team Mates on their Places and keeping their Eyes on Everything…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Party having Big Celebs from Every Field of Society and in that Home Minister who was Meeting His Daughter with All suddenly Announced as…_

 _Minister: wesy ye sirf Navratri Party Nahi… yahan jo Meri Beti ki Pasand… (looking at His Daughter smiles with) Samjhein Humari pasand…_

 _Voice's: ohh tou yun kahyey na kay Dulha Dhoondna hy… hahahah… Damad dhoondny ka Acha tareeka hy Minister Sahab…._

 _The Different Voices having Different Flairs and now Minister Daughter Meeting All in Background of that too where All Guys trying to give their Best… DUO standing side by side…_

 _Daya (happy tone): yayyyy.._

 _Abhijeet (look at Him and tease): Baray Khily par rahy hain Sahab..?_

 _Daya: Boss (wink) Free ka Khana…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): haan jesy Minister Sahab tou Pehla card Sahab ko hee dein gy…_

 _Daya (naughty): ho skta hay kay Sheh- Bala hee bana lein…_

 _Abhijeet (with small Smile): ya Dulha hee samjh lein…_

 _Daya (broad smile): not Bad…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles Smoothly and the Meeting coming to their sides and Minister Daughter stand in-front of a Handsome Man wearing Formal Kurta having Pleasing personality and Small Shy Smile on His Lips giving His Introduction in His Sweet Slow Voice…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _After that Party Over, Cops really takes a Big Deep Sigh and ACP Sir giving Next day Off to All His Cops to atleast giving Some Healing Pads to their Family/Friend Hearts…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Shocking tone really make a Crack in that Calm Atmosphere while Another puts palm on His Ears with…_

 _Voice: kya Salunkhy…?_

 _Salunkhy: arry Kya Salunkhy kya… haan… ye Baat Tum Mujhy ab bata rahy ho…_

 _ACP: tou Mujhy bhi tou Kal Raat hee malum hua… Minister Sahab ka Phone aaya aur Main…_

 _Salunkhy (tease): Sammohit ho gaya… (ACP said angry_ _ **HMMMM**_ _) (Salunkhy added) aur Usy bataya…_

 _ACP (confuse): kisy…?_

 _Salunkhy: arry (taunting tone) Dulha Miyaan ko…_

 _ACP (rubbing Forehead with): yehi tou Samjh Nahi aa raha kay Usy kesy bataon..?_

 _Salunkhy: arry Batana kya hy… seedhy seedhy keh do.. Rishta Pakka kr diya hay… Ghori carhnay ka waqt aa gaya hy…_

 _ACP (teasing after giving a look to Him as): haan jesy itna Asan hy na…_

 _Salunkhy: kya ACP… acha Chalo…_

 _ACP (shock): kahan…?_

 _Salunkhy: arry Batana tou hy na.. (disappointed way) kahan rehta hy Tumhara Dimagh…_

 _Salunkhy Drags ACP Sir with Him who in Confusion moved without any Idea where His Friend taking Him…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Salunkhy Car reached at DUO Residence and Stopped with Jerk… ACP looks Outside and ask in Shocking tone…_

 _ACP (in again Big Shock): Yahan…_

 _Salunkhy (now rash): tou aur Kahan…?_

 _He again Drags ACP and Ringing Call Bell really Stunned ACP Sir who was Internally feeling Proud on His Friend while Externally, He was Scared… Door Opened with a Tense call…_

 _Voice: Sir…_

 _Another Voice: Sar mei Nahi, (rash) Pair mein lagi hay…_

 _Voice (to Oldie Duo): aayey Sir…_

 _Another Voice (irritation): phir Wohi Sir… (angry Shout) aby Behry.. Bol raha hun.. Pair mein chout aayii hay… aur Sahab keh rahy hain.. (tease) Aaayey… yahan (taunting) Utha kay ly jany wali Situation hy aur Is ko Masti…_

 _Daya rushed at Abhijeet room and tell Him in One Breath without any Break in Little Confused cum Tense tone as…_

 _Daya: ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir aayein hain…_

 _Abhijeet (standup with): kya.. Dono…._

 _Daya (teasing): Tumhein tou Pair pe Chout lagi thi na…_

 _Abhijeet (look at His Feet with): Bakwass Nahi…_

 _Daya (moving with): Boss, Dono Kafi Serious hain…_

 _Abhijeet Wipes His Sweat either He was behind Daya but His Mind Recalling the Informal Conversation Cops doing when He was Signing over Papers presenting by Constable when Leaving Venue as…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Sachin: Mujhy tou lagta hay, Daya Sir ka Rishta ho jaye ga…_**

 ** _Rajat: ahan, Abhijeet Sir kay Chances Zyada hain…_**

 ** _Vivek: haan, wesy bhi wo Aaj Orangish Kurty mein Buht Dashing lug rahy thy…_**

 ** _Freddie (pulling Vivek Leg as): Dashing tou Tum bhi lug rahy thy (all smiles after seeing Vivek Shyness, Freddie added Nautingly) aur Tera Hath tou Minister ki Beti Sahiba ny 2 minutes 47 Second tak Pakra hua tha…_**

 ** _Sachin (shockingly): Tum ny Time bhi Note kiya tha Freddie…_**

 ** _Freddie (with Proud): Experience Sir…_**

 ** _Rajat: hahahah… chalo batao, Tumhara Experience kya kehta hay… Abhijeet Sir ya Daya Sir…_**

 ** _Freddie: ummm… shayed Dono Nahi…_**

 ** _Vivek: phir Kaun (looking at Sachin with Shout) kya Sachin Sir…_**

 ** _Sachin Completely Shocked and after Arrival of Abhijeet inside Vehicle, They Left the Venue…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 _Duo entered inside Longue, find His Both Father Figure in Deep Thought even Both having Excitement shades over their Faces… Daya turned towards Abhijeet, wink and move ahead with Clearing His Throat Softly…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Abhijeet Eyes Blink with Daya's Wink… His Mind again Travelling back where when Daya coming and Occupied His Seat Drove the Vehicle and after Dropping All One by One giving them Big news about CHUTTI on Next day, Uttered seeing His friend as…_**

 ** _Daya: Boss, Mujhy (weak tone) kuch Ghabrahat ho rahi hay…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (in tension): kya hua Daya (touch His neck with) Bikhar tou nahi.. kahein B.P…_**

 ** _Daya (in low tone): haan lug raha hay B. P Barh raha hay…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shout): Tu Gari roak.. Main chalata…_**

 ** _Daya (more): Us nay kahein Tumhein tou Nahi Chun liya…_**

 ** _For a moment Abhijeet can't get the Sentence and when got, Daya obviously got Tight Punch, giving Threat as.._**

 ** _Daya: dekhna Tumhari Shahdi pr Main Ghori ko na Bhang pila dun ga… (Abhijeet Mouth Opened) (Daya with big Smile) tab pata chaly ga…_**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet in These Few Steps Remembering the Praise He Received Not from His Father Figures but from Home Minister too as…_

 _ACP (Meeting him at Venue with): Abhijeet Sub Check kr liya na…_

 _Abhijeet: yes Sir…_

 _ACP: hmm, Dekho Koi Chook Na ho.. Koi bhi Guest ya Host ya Employees bina Scanning kay Na Ander jayein Na Bahar.. hr baar.. Bhaloy kitna Shor machayein…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir…_

 _ACOP: aur haan… hmmm (pat on his Shoulder with) Buht Achy lug rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet feels Shyness, who Up His Neck after Hearing a Smiley tone having Love for Him as…_

 _Salunkhy: arry Achy kya… seedhy seedhy bolo… Buht Buht (pat on His Cheek with) Buht Achy lug rahy ho…_

 _Voice: kis ki itni Tareefein ho rahi hain bhae Dr R.P Salunkhy…_

 _Salunkhy: arry Minister Sahab, Aap… ye (Introducing) Humaray CID Mumbai ki Shaan… (Proudly) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…_

 _Minister (shaking Hands with): ohhh, I heard about U a lot… wesy Dr. R.P Salunkhy Sach keh rahy hain… Aap Buht dashing lug rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet turned Red while when moving from there seeing a Man who winks Him with Broad Smiles…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _.._

 _His Eyes Focused on Both and His Forehead after seeing Himself the Focal Point of Them turned Wet with Sweat, Mouth becomes Dry, Heart beats little Fast…_

 _He does not get, why He was So Nervous, might be there is Something related to any case that's why Oldie Duo came here, any Undercover Mission, any Underhand Deal etc but his Mind and Heart move on that Dangerous Track…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _He sat beside Daya who was internally Laughing on His Bro Extra Nervousness even Little Disappointed too so Initiated the Convo as…_

 _Daya: kesy aana hua Sir…?_

 _Salunkhy: arry Daya.. ye sub rehny do.. (happily) bas Sehra Sajany ki karo…_

 _Daya look at Abhijeet with Naughty Eyes who was looking More Tense Hearing such Happy and Excited tone of Salunkhy Sir who added More as…_

 _Salunkhy: Mujhy tou Pata hee tha kay Subah tak ACP ko Phone aa jaye ga (laughing with) Minister nay Raat pata Nahi kesy Guzari hogi…_

 _ACP (uttered in complete Shock): Salunkhy…._

 _Salunkhy: arry, Tum Salunkhy Salunkhy kya kr rahy ho (to Daya) aur Daya Apnay Buddhy ACP ki bhi (with Smiley Tease) Denting Painting kara lena…_

 _ACP (tease): wo tou karwani paray gi hee…_

 _Salunkhy: wohi tou… lagy tou Saheh kay Hum (proudly) Barati hain bhae…_

 _ACP: Bilkul…_

 _Salunkhy (to Abhijeet): aur kya bhae, Tum kya abhi sy aisy Chup Beth gaye ho…_

 _Daya (laugh with): haan Boss, Shadi kay 4/5 Saalun baad Bethna…_

 _Salunkhy Laughing and patting on Daya Palm… Abhijeet now think that it's Not the Right time to be Silent and if He still Quiets, He remains Quit Forever, so said to ACP Sir in Strong tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Main (strong) ye Shadi Nahi kr skta…_

 _ACP (again confuse): Tum…!_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, Rishta kya (looking at Daya with) Daya kay liye aaya hy…?_

 _Salunkhy (before Daya say, Salunkhy added): arry chalo, kisi na kisi kay liye tou aaya na.. Tum Na Saheh (pat over Daya Cheek with) Daya Saheh…_

 _Daya (who was in shock now in Hurry to ACP as): pr Sir…_

 _Salunkhy: kya pr Daya… haan (to ACP) Boss, Tum Baat Pakki kr do…_

 _Daya (in tension): Nahi Sir…_

 _Abhijeet (scolding Daya with): kya Nahi Sir… Ain.. Saheh tou keh rahy hain Salunkhy Sir (to ACP) Sir Aap Rishta Pakka kr dein.. balky Meri manyey tou Sagai bhi kr dety hain…_

 _Daya (standup with): Sir.._

 _Salunkhy: kya Sir… abhi Tumhary Bary maujud hain Daya aur Abhijeet ny bhi tou Haan keh diya hay… kyun Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Jee Sir…_

 _Salunkhy: wohi tou…_

 _ACP (complete angry loud shout): kya wohi tou.. Rishta In Dono ka Nahi… balky… Tumhara aaya hy…_

 _Duo who were in Tension, Shocked, Confusion and then Broke a Big Laughter while Salunkhy who was in Freeze state and ACP Busying in His Rash Lecture…_

 _ACP: kub sy yehi Batany ki Koshish kr raha hun .. magar Tum najany kahan kahan ki haanky ja rahy ho.. (harsh) yahan Bewakoofun ki tarah Mujhy Khench laayey… Apni hee Bol rahy ho…._

 _Abhijeet (tease): wesy Sir, Larki Kafi Smart hay…_

 _ACP: wo tou hogi… Minister ki Beti hay… aur ab tou Meri (naughty) hony wali Bhabi bhi…_

 _DUO (together): aur Humari Bhabi Maa…._

 _Trio Laughing on Salunkhy Sir Summohit Phase who was just Pleading His Sons Not to Open This against any Other and Duo gave them a Devil Smile…!_


End file.
